


Lazy morning breakfast

by dannyvantass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teasing, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Karkat Vantas, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyvantass/pseuds/dannyvantass
Summary: so listen. im a trans dude and cis men are great and im not here to invalidate literally anyone i just like being dramatic but listen. theres literally 1 fic about these two where theyre both trans and its 600 words long and not even all that explicit (no offense it was really good) but LISTEN. if nobody else will provide clearly superior (and for me more true to life) content then ill do it my damn self! youre very welcome, enjoy!
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 39
Kudos: 182





	Lazy morning breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> if you read reflections youll probably already know this but karkat is on T and dysphoric where dave is not and probably never will be (god i wish that were me).

Dave's blinds are so shitty. They're the thin metal kind, said metal bent every which way on each side, letting in more than enough bright sunlight to wake Karkat. What time is it? He blinks his eyes, blearily, but resists the urge to rub his eyes. Partially cause he's not a fucking child, and also because his arms are wrapped/trapped under and around his boyfriend. Who is still fast asleep. Bastard. He snorts angrily into Dave's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and demanding every god and deity out there to put him back of sleep. It's relatively easy to focus on the warmth, the softness enveloping him from every side, even the light is somewhat comforting like this. He opens his eyes back up, tilting his face up to look at his slumbering boyfriend. It wouldn't be so bad to be like this for a while.

His stomach growls.

Karkat's peaceful expression immediately slackens into the face of someone already done with the day mere moments after waking up. He moves and buries his face in the crook of Dave's neck, huffing and determined to ignore the slight gnawing under his midriff. He was comfortable, damnit, and he was gonna enjoy it.

About 15 seconds after the first, another growl. Karkat had to hold a growl of his own back. Stupid fucking body needing shit. Stupid FUCKING blinds. 

Karkat nudges Dave's chin with his nose.  
"Hey asshole," he says endearingly. "Wake up. I'm hungry."  
"Nnngh, mmm," Replies Dave. He breathes in and out deeply, once, and that's about as much as Karkat's getting out of him, apparently.  
"Dave," he tries again, nudging him harder this time. No response. He bumps his forehead into Dave's shoulder, hard. Dave rolls over. Onto Karkat. Who is now trapped under about 60 kilograms of sleeping boyfriend. Which would be nothing if Karkat himself didn't only barely surpass Dave in chub rather than muscle mass. 

"Dave, I swear to fucking god."  
"Mmmmmk, bab."  
"Yes, babe, hello, Earth to Dickhole Strider, time to wake up."  
"Nnnoooooooooooo," sounded Dave's first coherent word of the day. Not that it was much help to Karkat. He managed to worm his hands up under Dave's shoulder, and surprisingly easily pushed him off and back onto his back. Maybe the shots were paying off after all. They'd better fucking do. He sure as fuck doesn't wanna eat twice his previous diet for nothing.

And he guesses he won't be able to for a while anyway. Dave's still fast asleep it seems, despite the light and the minor abuse from his lover. Karkat huffed, reluctant to get up and walk around by himself in the still mostly strange apartment. Sure, Bro wasn't actually dangerous, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna face him alone. He has to wake Dave up if he wants to eat. 

Karkat grinned to himself, almost evilly. Maybe he could do both. Simultaneously.

Carefully, despite his boyfriend's reluctance to wake up at all, Karkat slides himself down under the blanket, rolls over onto his stomach, and assesses the situation. It's too hot for pyjamas pretty much year round in Texas, which definitely works in his favor now. He nuzzles at Dave's thighs, which unsurprisingly part for him automatically. He kisses the skin there, and although muffled, he can hear a huff from above the blankets. 

He's glad this is something they've talked about before, and that Dave had been more than a little interested to try it out. What would be a better opportunity than mild but petty revenge?

Karkat smooths his hands over Dave's inner thighs, teasing the seams of his legs with his thumbs, and he thinks he hears Dave moan softly as he shifts and arches slightly, almost like he's stretching. He sure is sensitive this morning. Maybe he's having a good dream.

That thought spurs Karkat on, pulling on Dave's waistband, and as if Dave was actually awake enough to know, he lifts his hips so they can be pulled down easily. Score. Warm light, filtered by the sheets, showed Karkat the way along soft skin and light, slightly curly hair. He teased his thumbs along Dave's outer lips, spreading him a little bit, and things were definitely already happening here. Double score. Actual hunger forgotten, he tilted his head up to listen and check if Dave was still down for the count. Still breathing slowly, if not a little breathier than before. Let's make this shit take place.

Karkat leans in, and licks a slow but thorough stripe from Dave's entrance to his clit. He does it again soon after, in a broader swipe. He still tries to be careful, wanting Dave to stay asleep for as long as possible, drawing it out, savoring it. This has been, and probably always will be, Karkat's favorite bedroom activity. 

He hears his boyfriend's breath hitch. He swirls his tongue around Dave's clit, several times, flicks it gently, traps it between his lips to squeeze it a little, all slow and gentle, too gentle for an awake Dave, but hopefully just right for a dozing one.

"Mmmmmfffff, ah," Dave breathes, starting to squirm a little. Karkat holds each of Dave's thighs in his hands, cupping them from underneath, and licks into him further. How something that would taste horrifying in the context of food could be so fucking good in the context of this, he'll never know. But it's one of the few things he never spends too much time questioning, partially cause he'd be thoroughly distracted for the better part of an hour. He loves tasting Dave. He forgets to stifle a moan. He loves-

"F-fuck," Slurs Dave, and Karkat hears shifting as a pair of hands worm their way under the sheets to assess the situation. Slender fingers slide into his hair and down his neck a little, making Karkat shudder. He swipes his tongue broadly along Dave's slit in response, pressing a little harder. The fingers grab onto the hair, pulling it slightly, and both parties moan simultaneously. 

"Karfff- ah, Karkaaaht," Dave whines, undoubtedly awake now. Karkat groans in response, pressing his nails into Dave's thighs and suckling on his clit. The recipient moans again, and his fingers tighten against Karkat's scalp, and things have just gotten a lot more interesting. 

Dave arches his back, spreads his legs further, tilts his hips to better accommodate the hot wet mouth that had quickly turned into the center of his hazy waking world. Karkat figures he won't have to be gentle now, and dives into his morning meal like he hasn't eaten in weeks. It's a total lie. The last time he had it was just yesterday afternoon. But he doubts he'll ever get tired of it, and he'd be pretty offended if Dave ever did. But judging by how lively his boyfriend had become in just a minute or so, that day was not today.

"H-holy shit, I'm not complaining but, ah, could've bought me dinner first," Dave snarked as best he could through the onslaught. No matter how genuinely ironic that statement was, Karkat wasn't gonna stop for the sake of banter today. Instead he tilted his chin up, and licked as deep into Dave as he could manage. The latter breathed another expletive, voice rising in pitch, fingers massaging Karkat's scalp just the way he liked (which was pretty much any and all ways, so not too much of an accomplishment). Karkat let go of one of Dave's legs to slide his hand up over Dave's soft abdomen, scratching his nails down lightly to add sensation, and because he just loved the feeling of Dave's skin under his fingers. 

"F-fuuuuuck, hah, God," Dave rambled, and Karkat had to agree. He sure felt like a fucking God right now. Life was so much easier and so much better when he could just drown himself in Dave. And he doesn't just mean literally. With Dave, sometimes, he could just forget. Forget his body, forget his brain, forget anything but bright and sincere and fun. They brought that out of each other. Together, they could just be.

And sometimes, he could take confidence out of ruining Dave a little. 

Said victim had started to rock his hips along with Karkat's movements, absolutely ruining his rhythm, which annoyed him a little bit, but he let it slide. He firmly stuck out his tongue for Dave to grind against, and he felt Dave's fingers tighten in his hair again, the boy under him taking full control of the situation. It would be rude, and selfish, and a whole manner of things if it wasn't one of Karkat's biggest turn-ons. It's a difficult world out there for a dude who hates receiving attention, and hates being in control almost as much, but sometimes it worked out for him. Karkat groaned, and was instantly reminded of the swamp in his own boxers. He figured it was free game now that Dave had taken charge. He slid one of his hands down and groaned into Dave a second time as soon as he hit the jackpot. He felt his eyes roll back into his head.

"Oh shit dude, is that the type of groan I think it is?" Dave asked, hopefully rhetorically. One of Dave's hands retreated, and suddenly the world was way too bright, but once his eyes adjusted he decided that Dave's flushed face and lust-filled gaze was more than worth the eye strain. 

"Fuck, Karkat, look at you. You're loving this, huh? Your face is fucking wrecked, dude." Karkat could only respond with another groan, quickly losing brain cells as he got lost in it all. The entire lower half of his face was glistening, cheeks red and hair sticking up every which way, compliments of Dave's hands. He fought to keep his eyes open, having gone from entirely in charge to indescribably turned on in the span of about thirty seconds. The taste in his mouth, the stinging of his scalp, Dave's words forming a nice red cherry on top. It was heaven, and it burned all over. He felt like he could do this for days.

Dave continued to gasp and sweettalk him, and Karkat, in bouts of clarity, would suck at just the right spots, just the right angles, making Dave restless. Karkat was in so deep he could barely breathe. Despite the pleasure, his neck was starting to sting. He managed to pull back for a second, panting into Dave's thigh, riled up but exhausted. Dave whined and squirmed slightly, but he ran his fingers through Karkat's hair as they both caught their breath.

Karkat, still softly circling his own member and whining softly, turns his head back to kiss Dave's thigh, but he's fighting to keep his head up. Dave seems to notice this and take pity on him, or maybe he's just worked up enough to crave it, but he nudges Karkat's head aside to sit up and turn around. He guides Karkat to lie on his back under Dave, face right under his crotch, and he's literally never been happier in his life. He looks up at Dave, and Dave looks down at him, all red face and pink lips and why isn't he sitting on Karkat's face yet?  
Karkat strains his neck to meet his meal above him, but Dave leans away further, and tuts at him.

"Nu-uh babycakes. If you want more you'll have to ask nicely."  
Karkat's totally lost expression quickly turns into a glare. Does he think this is a fucking game? Dave shouldn't have any power here since he's the one missing out because of his own bullshit, Karkat could theoretically just keep his mouth shut and to himself. Karkat absolutely hates the fact that it works, every fucking time. 

"Dave. I swear to God. Get down here."

"What do we say?"

"Get. Down here."

Dave, leaning back on his hands, wiggles his hips so invitingly, but still out of reach. No dinner, just a show.

"Please," Karkat breathed begrudgingly. It still sent a bolt down his spine.

"Hmmm, I still don't think you asked all that nicely.." Dave teased, balancing himself on one hand to touch himself, the weak bastard. The weak, insanely hot bastard. 

"Please, for the love of fuck, let me finish what I started."

"Hmmmmmm," Dave hummed again, half like he was considering Karkat's words, half like he was enjoying himself way too fucking much. What was it he decided about banter earlier? Not. Fucking. Today.

Karkat pulls his hand away from himself to take a firm hold of each of Dave's thighs, and pulls him down onto his face with as much force as he can manage. Dave yelps, and nearly screams when Karkat immediately descends upon his clit like a vacuum cleaner gone rogue. Having recovered a bit while waiting out his boyfriend's shenanigans, he doesn't let up this time as he licks almost roughly into and over him. Dave nearly flails, catching himself on his hands again as he falls forward, no shortage of moans and pants leaving his mouth. Dangerous move on his part.

Resting assured that Dave was back in the game now, he removed his hands from Dave's thighs again, one of them reaching back down into his own underwear. The other teases two fingers at Dave's entrance, easily gathering enough slick to introduce themselves properly. 

"Fuuuhuuuuuck! Goddamnit Karkaaaaht!"

The latter moans loudly against his boyfriend's clit, likely adding light vibration to the mix, and curls his fingers in what he hopes to be just the right way. He doubted Dave would complain either way, too lost in everything to want for anything else. Karkat didn't think anything was better than this moment, finding his climax building quickly. He listened to every sound Dave made, every expletive passing his lips, felt every roll of Dave's hips against his lips and his hand, relished the texture on his tongue and fingers, and he tumbled over the edge. 

He was glad Dave's crotch muffled most of the scream that left him, but there was nothing keeping his legs from shooting up into the air with the force of it. Karkat always was, and always will be, one sensitive son of a dick. He recovered as quickly as he could however, redoubling his efforts to finger Dave, adding a third and thrusting into him hard to the knuckle, gathering extra saliva and Dave's own lube to stimulate him as much as he could. He used his now free hand to dig his nails into Dave's thigh, reveling in Dave's praise and pleas, doing his best to fulfill his requests to go faster, harder, God Karkat, Fuck Karkat, Karkat Karkat-

"HAAAAH! FFFFF-Ah! Fuck!" 

Dave well and truly lets himself fall forwards, panting heavily, legs sinking out from under him, and Karkat worms himself out from under his hips to plant himself next to his hot sweaty boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Dave and nuzzled his shoulder, and Dave flips his face over to Karkat's side to grin at him, eyes gleaming. Karkat starts to chuckle, as he often does after sex, further releasing tension like the orgasms do. Further showing Dave just how happy he makes him. Dave chuckles with him, and leans in to give Karkat his first actual kiss of the day. 

\------------------------------------------------

Quickly dressed and fixed up a little, the two head into the kitchen, planning to make pancakes. Bro's already up, but doesn't immediately acknowledge them, focussed on the shitty old skating game. Dave reminds Karkat where he can find the frying pans, while opening the fridge to gather some ingredients. 

"Oh, you guys making pancakes? I'll have Karkat's since I'm pretty sure he already ate."

Karkat immediately drops to the floor like someone had sounded a bomb alarm, and Dave, after digesting the comment for a couple seconds, lobs an empty carton at his bro.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope this is actually helpful for people besides me and like, its hard for me to write but if other people are interested in reading it ill probably write more. lemme know what you thought or if i missed any tags and ill see you guys around!


End file.
